chasing eyes so blue
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: Fai and Yuui have some secrets. [KuroFaiYuui and/or FaiYuui - a collection of vignettes.]
1. santa baby

_This is an ongoing collection of KuroFaiYuui and/or FaiYuui vignettes... parts may or may not be related. Merry Christmas, you guys!_

 **ETA (Feb 2, 2016):** The fic that inspired this collection is actually on the next chapter ;) 'santa baby' is really just pwp.

 _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and its characters do not belong to me._

* * *

 **santa baby**

 _Been an angel all year, Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight_

It was one of those blustery, wintry nights where the roofs were slick with ice, snow blew wetly in one's face, and it was so cold that one couldn't feel one's red and dribbling nose. Kurogane swore under his breath as he dismounted from the clunky sleigh, taking the one light sack that the lesser elf, Syaoran, handed to him. He frowned.

"Just this?" he grumbled, hefting the rough burlap sack. "Not much in it."

The elf shrugged at him. He wasn't dressed much more warmly than Kurogane was, but Kurogane was honestly past caring. The workers at Santa Reed's factory weren't all that well-off, unlike what mass media loved to propagate, but whatever. Syaoran looked down at his glowing screen. "It says so on the list, Kurogane, sir. Fluorite and Fluorite. That's all they're getting."

Kurogane huffed. For all that he might grump about the inadequacies of his work attire, his boots had good rubber soles, and he jogged across the steep roof of the European house, finding its narrow, tall chimney easily.

The one good thing about being Santa Reed's runner was that the damn old fart was a magician, so Kurogane's clothes had been enchanted. He could squeeze into chimneys and not get soot all over himself, provided that he wore his fur-lined hat and white-trimmed boots. It was late, though, so there wasn't anyone around to really look at him. Most places had their lights dimmed and food left out for "Santa", that Kurogane left alone. (Who would trust food from random strangers?)

This chimney was no different from the rest. There was no fire burning cheerfully down below; Kurogane lowered his legs into the brick chute, held his breath, and let himself fall.

The hearth was still hot from a fire freshly put out. Kurogane landed with his feet in the corners of the fireplace, curled himself tight and pushed forward, so he rolled neatly out beneath two stockings—

And nearly onto two people right in front of the hearth.

"The fuck," he spluttered, at the same time they yelped and jerked away from each other.

He rocked backwards, into a crouch, doing a quick survey of the situation... which was actually a very awkward situation indeed, because the people he'd almost landed on were naked, male, and looked like mirror images of each other, with wispy gold hair and bright blue eyes, and long limbs splayed every which way. They were both gaping at him, jaws hanging, lean chests rising and falling.

"Santa is a ninja," one of them whispered, clutching at the other. He smiled brightly. "Hello."

"Who the fuck says 'hello' like that?" Kurogane snapped. He tried (and failed) not to look at them. It was clear that they'd been in the middle of something very intimate (which was absolutely none of his business) on the furry brown hearthside rug, that they were both very attractive, and that they were also both very aroused. He jerked his eyes to the Christmas tree on the other side of the little living room. It was one of those plastic ones, old and faded, with some worn ornaments hanging sparsely from its branches.

"I'm Fai," the same man answered. "And this is Yuui. Pleased to meet you."

"Hi?" The other twin gulped and looked down at himself, at Fai, then at Kurogane, but neither he nor his brother were making any attempt at salvaging their modesty. "We really weren't expecting a visit from Santa this year."

"No kidding." Kurogane looked between them, suddenly wondering how the fuck they'd even made it on the Nice list.

Yuui flushed. Fai grinned. "Well, it looks like our cover's blown," he said. "Care to join us, Mr Handsome Santa?"

His twin yelped and swatted at him. He turned to Kurogane. "Don't mind him, Mr Santa. We, uh, we understand that you have things to see to."

Kurogane was abruptly reminded of the sack in his hand. Funny he should forget about that. "Right. Just setting this under the tree."

("He's so _tall_ ," one of them whispered when he finally straightened to his full height.)

He stalked across the room, acutely aware of both their gazes on him. It seemed cozy, this place, with just a couple of armchairs and a low table, and plenty of pictures on the walls. Christmas decorations were hung everywhere—reindeer sculptures on the mantle, tinsel over the doorways, and little green branches of spruce on the side tables. The thick curtains were drawn shut, and the house smelled very faintly of food.

There came a low whistle from behind the moment he crouched next to the faded plastic tree.

"I didn't think Santa had an ass like that."

Kurogane froze in the middle of digging into the mostly-empty sack. He wanted to chuck their present at the idiot's head, suddenly, but he was a respectable greater elf wearing Santa's name, and he couldn't just do things like that. "I'm not Santa, by the way. Just a runner."

The twins blinked at him. "Where's Santa?" one of them asked. "Yuui's probably the one who gets something for Christmas."

He didn't have time to acknowledge the lack of surprise on either twin's part, because a bell tinkled somewhere, and a disembodied voice came floating down the chimney.

"Kurogane, sir, is everything all right?"

Kurogane cleared his throat very loudly. "I'm fine," he snapped. "Just ran into something unexpected. Be up soon."

The twins looked back at him, mouthing his name between themselves.

"Kuro-santa," Fai said, languid smile on his lips.

"My name is Kurogane," he said on instinct, shoved the gift beneath the tree. "And I've told you that I'm not Santa. I don't even have a beard."

Fai shrugged; Yuui watched him with some trepidation. They were a little less aroused, now, but Kurogane was faced with the next hurdle: getting past their watchful eyes, and up into the chimney. It was an easy thing to do, really. Except he was kind of reluctant to. They were good on some level if they were receiving a gift from Santa at all.

"We have something for you," Fai said suddenly. His eyes were bright, and his cheeks were growing a dusky pink. The twins shared a look; Yuui made a little noise at the back of his throat. Fai glanced at Kurogane again, briefly. "As thanks for your efforts."

Kurogane wanted to mention that it was his duty and he didn't accept gifts, period, but Fai had crawled back into Yuui's lap on the rug, and he was kissing his twin, slow, lazy, deep. Yuui tensed; Fai rubbed his arms, wound fingers into his hair, and he slowly relaxed, kissed back, the flushed tip of his erection glistening with wetness.

Kurogane swallowed. He shouldn't be stopping for this. He still had a bunch of gifts to deliver, even if he was ahead of time, but this—he'd never seen anything like this, and the way Yuui moaned into Fai's mouth sent a jolt of heat into his groin.

Fai reached between their thighs for Yuui, stroking him slow and firm, flicking a look towards Kurogane. They locked gazes; Fai smirked.

He wriggled off Yuui's lap, wrapping his fingers around the base of his twin's cock, and in the heartbeats before he leaned in, Kurogane caught a glimpse of Fai's own erection, dripping with clear fluid.

It was precisely because he knew that same arousal that Kurogane could feel it echoing within him, could feel it filling up the limited space in his pants. The red suit was bad enough, too thin as it was, and it hugged his thighs and hips and he knew, without looking, that Fai was aware of his interest.

The blond whispered to his twin, his mouth a hair's breadth from flushed skin, and Kurogane saw as Yuui cracked his eyes open, looked over. His cheeks grew dark; all the same, he didn't attempt to hide himself, and Fai took him deep into his mouth. Yuui made a breathless, pleased noise in his throat. His fingers twitched, as if he wanted to grasp at his brother, push him down further.

Kurogane's mouth was dry and he was breathing shallowly, needing to do something other than standing next to a damn plastic tree and watching the twins.

Fai pulled away from Yuui with a soft, wet _pop_ to say, "You're always welcome over here, Kuro-hard."

He couldn't. He couldn't move, much less think very clearly, and he wanted some sort of release but not like this, in the living room of two very pretty strangers.

Fai smiled, held Yuui down by his thighs and sucked him back into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks; Yuui keened, chest heaving, and Kurogane lost track of time as Fai's head bobbed and Yuui panted as if all the air in the world wasn't enough.

He could tell when Yuui was close, because he finally shoved his hand into Fai's hair and grasped tight, tufts of hair peeking out from between his fingers. Fai pulled off, pumped Yuui's slick, gleaming length until he spilled, streaks of white dashed across his chest.

Kurogane's pulse was somewhere in his pants and he really wasn't thinking straight at all.

Fai raised his eyebrows, licked his lips. Yuui had collapsed into a pile of boneless limbs, breathing hard, a hand over his face. "What did you do, Fai," he groaned.

"Something very good," Fai answered, still watching Kurogane.

Kurogane finally tore his eyes away, heading straight for the fireplace. His sack would be a poor choice for trying to hide anything, but it was either that, or lose his erection here somehow, and there was no fucking way he was going to do that. "I'm leaving," he said, voice raspier than he would've liked.

"You know our address," Fai told him with a slow smile. "At least warn us before you enter next time."

He flushed at the insinuation, couldn't scramble up the chimney fast enough, even as Fai's awed remark that "those pants don't hide _anything_ " followed him the entire way.

Syaoran was waiting for him on the roof, cheeks flushed with cold, and eyes teary from the biting wind. "Kurogane, sir!" he cried, relief awash across his face. "I was starting to think you needed some help down there!"

Kurogane groaned and rubbed his hand across his face. It was going to be a long, uncomfortable night, and he wished Christmas was over and done with. He could do without reminders, especially, of blue eyes and golden hair. Really.

* * *

"What do you think is in the present?" Fai asked, sliding his eyes over to their colorfully-lit Christmas tree. There were gifts already there, shiny boxes from friends and each twin that had been sitting beneath the tree for the past few days. The only new addition was a little box, wrapped in striped gold-and-silver foil, with an intricate silver bow on top.

"If you get off from me, we'll find out," Yuui mumbled into his shoulder, exhausted after Fai had fallen upon him a second time (as if the first during Kurogane's visit hadn't been enough).

Fai scrambled off his twin, a slow smile spreading on his lips. His attention was entirely snagged by the mysterious new gift now; Yuui watched with a great amount of fondness and appreciation as his other half crawled across the wood floors, leaving him to languish on the rug by himself. That was all right.

"What is it?" he asked.

Fai planted his bottom on the floor, picked the little box up. It rattled when he shook it, like there were a number of things inside. "Sounds like some kind of consumable. Food? It's kind of light."

Curious, Yuui rolled around on the rug so his head was closer to Fai and he wasn't smearing semi-dry stuff everywhere. "Candy?"

"I can't imagine Kuro-santa coming all the way here just to give us candy." Fai held the box in one hand, crawled awkwardly back to Yuui. He sat back down on the edge of the rug.

Yuui made the effort to sit up, though he pressed into Fai's side, laid his head on his twin's shoulder. "It's not like we've been good enough to deserve anything expensive. I don't even think either of us have been good this year."

"Haven't been good for a while," Fai agreed. He turned the box around in his hands, found a little gift tag right at the bottom. "It's addressed to both of us," he said with some surprise. "Fai and Yuui Fluorite."

"Huh. Guess we were good enough for one present."

Yuui was content to wrap his arms around Fai while Fai made the extra effort to try and unwrap the gift with the least amount of damage to the wrapping paper. It was a special gift, and Yuui would want to salvage the paper for whatever else they could do with it later.

Both of them stared when the box fell out.

 _Lucky Charms_ , shouted the bold pink letters across the top. Beneath, _Taste the Rainbow!_ And, further below, in fine print, _12 assorted condoms_.

There was absolute silence in the house for about five seconds.

"What?" Yuui said weakly.

"Do you think he knew?" Fai answered, picking the box up. It was wrapped in one of those awful, flimsy plastic wrap that was nigh impossible to pry open without a knife of some sort. "I mean, he delivered it. Right to our tree."

"He said he wasn't Santa, though. Said he was a runner."

They looked at each other for another long moment.

"Do I want to know who Santa is?" Yuui groaned. "How is this a present? I didn't know Santa gave out _condoms_."

"Kuro-hard should've stayed," Fai told him, laughing softly. "There's enough for all of us."

Yuui chuckled half-heartedly along with him. "Open it. I want to know what sorts there are inside."

Fai struggled with the plastic wrap for a bit, short fingernails scrabbling over unyielding plastic. "Figures that condoms need to be pried out of their box."

His twin sighed and grinned, finally getting to his feet to grab a pair of scissors. When they emptied it, Fai turned the colorful, gleaming packages the right way up so they could read the printed text. There were things like "ultra thin" and "ribbed" and "extra safe", and a strawberry-flavored one that Yuui grimaced at.

"We'll save them for Kuro-santa when he next visits," Fai decided.

" _If_ he visits."

"Then he can tell us whether he sent us condoms on purpose." Fai watched while Yuui grouped foil squares with the same labels together and slid them back into the box. "Or maybe Santa sent him here with condoms just because."

They shared a smile at that.

"He looked like he'd rather kill us first," Yuui pointed out as he closed the paper box, setting it to the side of the rug.

"But he did enjoy the show." Fai winked; Yuui felt heat creeping up his cheeks. "Maybe he'll come over again next year."

"I guess we'd have to be good, then?"

"Just enough to get on the Nice list. Maybe feed more cats or something." Fai smiled. "It should work."

Yuui snuggled close with a purr. "We aren't doing that in front of the fireplace again, to be sure."

Fai merely grinned at him.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Trolling twins and trolling Kurogane has to be one of my favorite pastimes ;)_


	2. chasing eyes so blue

_This was actually supposed to be the first fic in the collection, but I kept putting off posting it. Finally done with writing though! Special thanks to kitten-kin for the inspiration/motivation :P_

 _Written for clampkink._

* * *

 **chasing eyes so blue**

The dream is sharp, hot, vivid, blazing into his mind in the form of two long, lean bodies twined together, thin limbs tangled and swollen lips kissing. Kurogane isn't aware that it's a dream, not exactly, when he watches them together, golden hair and blue eyes, flushed erections grinding, identical faces panting and gasping and one leaning down to suck on the other.

It makes him hot, makes him full. He wants to join in but is content with watching, when they're writhing and twisting against one another, wet and leaking in a way he's all too familiar with. One is Fai and the other is Yuui, and maybe he should be embarrassed that he can't tell them apart right now, but he wants them both (guiltily) and he's watching, hungry, waiting for them to notice him.

They don't. That's fine. Kurogane feels the pressure in his groin and he's burning, wishing for some sort of release.

"—ro-sama," purrs a voice in his ear, warm fingers coming to wrap around him, lightly exploring.

Kurogane jerks awake with a snuffle, muscles twitching. It takes a while for him to come to terms with the fact that he does have one blond beside him, but not the other, and he feels a little guilty about it, for having enjoyed the dream so much. Fai doesn't have that sort of thing going on wih Yuui.

"Were you dreaming?" Fai asks, blue eyes hazy with sleep. He's running fingers along Kurogane, up his shaft and lingering on his tip, and Kurogane feels the remnants of his dream return in that touch. His breath hitches. Fai grins lazily at him, presses a kiss to his jaw. There's bits of sleep crusted around his eyes and his morning breath isn't exactly pleasant. "I want to know who you were dreaming about."

It shouldn't catch him by surprise, that question, because Fai asks the stupidest questions, but Kurogane can't help flushing anyway. It's not something he wants to talk about.

Golden eyebrows inch along their pale forehead; Fai's eyes sharpen. "Oh? Is Kuro-rin shy about his dream?"

"I'm not," he snaps, wonders how he can get out of this. Neither of the Fluorite twins are dumb; maybe that's why he secretly likes them so much.

"Did you dream about me?" Fai waggles his eyebrows, weaves his fingers around Kurogane's cock. "Or is it someone else? You don't blush unless it's a very naughty dream."

"I'm not blushing!" (Is he?) Kurogane considers batting Fai's hand away, but it's not worth the loss of touch.

The blond throws a leg across Kurogane's thighs. "You suck at lying, Kuro-tan. Tell me."

He sighs. He doesn't want to make a laughingstock of himself, but he knows better than to try and keep information from Fai when Fai is determined to get his hands on it. "I dreamed about you and your brother. Happy?"

Fai stares at him, his mouth falling open in a little 'o', and even his fingers still. It's probably the first time he's seen this, Kurogane acknowledges. "Yuui and me?"

"I said that, didn't I?"

Fai blinks, consideringly, not at all shocked or appalled or disgusted, and Kurogane has a moment to wonder if this was part of Fai's history, lumped with all the things he and Yuui don't share with anyone else. Fai doesn't even seem surprised to think of himself in a situation like that with his brother.

"Wait," Kurogane says, suddenly uncertain. He doesn't know why he hasn't seen it before, but Fai and Yuui are very close. Far too close, perhaps. "You and your brother—"

"Have a lot of history," Fai says shortly, pulling his hand up to splay it across Kurogane's chest. "I like you a lot, Kuro-sama. You know that."

Kurogane swallows, nods. "Your brother—"

"He likes you too." There isn't any falsehood in Fai's tone now, only a certainty that comes with speaking an indisputable truth. He looks away. "Yuui said not to tell you about it."

"What."

Fai shrugs, uncomfortable. "We weren't sure what you'd think of something unusual like that. You know, arrangements with three of us."

Kurogane growls and rubs his hand over his face, feeling every bit like a truck has just run him over. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"We thought you knew!"

"I thought he was just suspicious of me!" Kurogane sighs, shuts his eyes.

Fai laughs a little. "Yuui is also very good at hiding, Kuro-pipi."

"And you just neglected to tell me this very important detail?" Kurogane's getting the distinct feeling that they shouldn't just be arguing about this, but damn it, he deserves to know about something like this much earlier. How long has Yuui been watching him and Fai together?

Fai shrugs. His gaze skitters away. "I mentioned Yuui to you a few times, Kuro-dense, but you never seemed to get it, or agree."

Kurogane sighs. "And he's okay with just watching?"

Fai squirms a little here. "Well... We might have swapped places a time or two."

" _What._ Fuck. When?" It unnerves him that he's treated Yuui like Fai when they are two different people, and that he's touched Yuui without even knowing it. He doesn't remember a time when Fai's acted strange. Is Yuui just that good at pretending? "How the hell do you think that's a good idea?"

Fai's smile is nervous and tight now, and he's licking his lips nervously, pulling away. "Don't be mad at him, okay? Yuui is, Yuui likes you a lot too."

He sighs again, rubs his temples. "The two of you are _idiots_."

"But you won't rail at him?" Fai asks urgently, forehead crinkled.

"Does it not concern you that you fucking lied to me?" he growls, rolling over in bed to tower over the skinny blond idiot.

Fai gulps and looks away. "I. I felt sorry for Yuui," he says quietly. "He needs to be loved like that too, and I can't replicate it."

Kurogane breathes out slowly, eyes closed. "This is a damn mess. You're a fucking idiot."

And he's an idiot himself, for not realizing it in the first place. Kurogane is angry and bewildered and he wants to shake the hell out of someone.

Fai slithers out of bed, searching for his clothes on the floor. "Well, let me get Yuui over, and we can talk about it," he says brightly.

Kurogane glares, reaches over and catches the idiot by the arm before he can slip away. "This does not mean you're both running away. You're not getting the chance to. I'm coming with you."

Fai swallows. His eyes dart towards his phone on the bedside table, and Kurogane wonders if he's going to tell Yuui to start running first. He reaches over for the phone, grabs it, and Fai squeaks.

It's easy enough to flip it open and dial Yuui's number—Fai has him on speed dial. Yuui's voice is muzzy when he answers. "Fai?"

"You're an idiot," Kurogane says.

Behind him, Fai scrabbles for the phone, but Kurogane stands and holds it out of his reach. "Yuui, he _knows_!"

There's a muffled exclamation on the other end of the line. Kurogane curses and growls, "Don't you dare move from that spot. I'm coming over right now."

Yuui's protests are weak and incoherent, and Fai's is just as bad behind him. Kurogane wonders how the hell he's wound up in this mess. It isn't as if he can change anything about the past now. He's determined to set it right, though, and that's going to determine how they move forward.

"Come on," he tells Fai, who's paler than usual and very nervous. "Get dressed. I'm not waiting for you."

It doesn't take long for Kurogane to stalk down the cramped hallway to the apartment the twins share. Fai is protesting noisily behind him, shoved messily into his turtleneck and pants from last night, and Kurogane growls at him to shut up. They pause at the wooden door next to the stairwell.

He's barely got a knock in when the door swings open, another harried, nervous twin peeking out. "Good morning, Kurogane?"

"Yuui, I'm sorry," Fai wails behind him.

The blond in front of him swallows and tucks himself behind the door, making space so they can enter—but more importantly, so he can attempt to hide himself from Kurogane's glower.

"When the fuck were you going to tell me?" he growls, staring hard while Yuui rushes to close the door behind them. He busies himself with fussing over the locks, and snuffles the moment Kurogane grabs his elbow, tired of idiot twins dancing around him. (Yuui's arm is warm, and his wide eyes are just as deeply blue as Fai's.) "Well?"

"Um." Yuui shifts from one foot to another, eyes flickering towards Fai. Fai makes a face and clings on to Yuui's other arm.

"I told Kuro-tan not to scold you," he whines into Yuui's messily-buttoned shirt. "Please forgive me?"

They exchange a long look, gazes darting between themselves and Kurogane, and Kurogane huffs. "Well?"

"I. Um. I'm sorry?" Yuui licks his lips, and he's glancing towards the kitchen. "Why don't you have a seat... I'll get some coffee for us."

"No." Kurogane tightens his grip, even though coffee would help a lot right now.

Fai whines again. "I need coffee, Yuui."

Yuui looks between them again, uncertain, and Kurogane sighs deeply. "Make your coffee. We'll talk about this in the kitchen."

He releases that thin arm, stalks behind them while they huddle into each other. Why did this have to happen to him?

Kurogane remembers his dream and rubs his temples. They really shouldn't be harping on stupid details like who's right or who's lying, but. He needs to know. "How many times have you pretended to be the other idiot?"

"Two," Fai says, at the same time Yuui replies, "five."

The blonds look at each other in horror, sneaking identical looks of fear at Kurogane. He sighs. "When?"

Even without one of them preparing the coffee, and even without knowing who's wearing what, he can see the differences between them. Fai wears a look of utmost guilt and is utterly miserable, while Yuui holds his arms tight against himself, lips pressed together. They're both not looking at him. How, then, could he have mistaken Yuui for Fai?

"Mostly during the weekends," Yuui says quietly to the coffee pot. He's filling the machine with water, pulsing whole beans in the coffee grinder. "We smell different after work."

But the weekends are when he and Fai spend a long time lazing in bed. Kurogane has never noticed it before now, but Fai always joins him in his apartment on Friday nights, freshly showered. And they almost always have sex. It doesn't feel right that he's slept with Yuui and not known it. Kurogane swears, stalks closer to the twin pressed against the counter, who is leaning into his brother the closer Kurogane gets.

"Are you just that good at pretending?" he growls.

Yuui flashes a tight smile at him. "Not while I'm under stress, no."

It makes sense, then, that Yuui can act like the fool he isn't when he isn't worrying about Kurogane trying to find loopholes in his charade. He's spent enough time with Fai, has enough similarity in his genes to look and sound the same when he wants to.

Fai throws his arms around his twin, pouts at Kurogane. "I told you, Kuro-rin, don't threaten Yuui. Yuui doesn't mean any harm."

He glares stonily at the idiot he's dating. "What about me? You both have been playing me for a fool!"

Yuui tenses, and Fai presses closer to him. The coffee machine gurgles as it begins the drip process.

"I. I. I can go," Yuui says shakily. "Fai can... Fai can move in with you, Kurogane. I won't bother you."

"No," he snaps. "That isn't the point."

Yuui tries to shrink further, except he can't, and Kurogane's very tired of him trying to find somewhere to run. He reaches out, grabs the idiot by his arm, spins him around. Fai follows; both twins are staring at him and Kurogane still needs some sort of coffee, but that can wait. He looks at Yuui. "How the hell do you think you can pretend to be the other idiot and sleep with me and get away with it?"

"It's gone fine so far," Yuui says quietly. His cheeks darken with a dusting of red, and his eyes are hovering around Kurogane's chest, trying to find something to latch on.

"I don't want to sleep with you thinking you're him," he snaps, jerks his head towards Fai, who winces.

Yuui stares at him, open-mouthed. He glances at Fai again, squeezes his twin's hand. "Huh?"

"Kuro-pon had a dream this morning," Fai whispers into Yuui's ear. "About us."

Yuui's so tense that Kurogane thinks he might snap, but at that whisper, a fresh surge of red swells into his cheeks. "What?" he squeaks.

"I can still hear you," Kurogane mutters, embarrassed.

"Kuro-sama is interested in us. I think he wants to see."

"I didn't say that, you idiot!" And he's flushing now, too.

"Us? You mean. You don't mean." Yuui swallows. Again, there isn't any sort of horror or disgust on his face at the mention of them sleeping together. Kurogane is very rapidly forming his own conclusions.

"You've been together," he says. Both twins avoid his gaze, and it's telling enough. Somewhere at the back of his mind, Kurogane thinks he'll return to this subject later, but for now— "I'm still pissed as hell with the two of you."

"It's not like I was cheating on you with Yuui," Fai mumbles, sneaking a look at him. "We agreed to stop because you wouldn't like something like that going on while we're dating."

"What." Kurogane's mind stumbles. "And that helps how?"

Fai shrugs. "We thought... someday. Maybe. Maybe we'll convince you into it being the three of us or something."

He sighs and rubs his temples again. "Maybe we could've avoided this fucking mess if you just mentioned it earlier."

Yuui's eyes grow wide. "You mean— But Fai and I—"

"Three of us? I'm fine with that. What I'm not fine with is the two of you lying to me." He glares at them again, stupid (otherwise very lovable) idiots who are standing and staring at him like they can't believe their eyes. "Idiots."

They exchange a look, tentatively.

"We're sorry, Kurogane." Yuui purses his lips, glances briefly at him. Fai nods and mumbles his own "I'm sorry, Kuro-sama."

He breathes a sigh. "Fine. I'm still pissed. Just so you know."

Yuui nods, still a little wide-eyed. Fai glances between him and his brother, relaxing a little now that he doesn't seem to be in as much trouble. "Yuui likes sleeping with you, you know," he whispers.

Yuui yelps, his entire body seizing up. Kurogane splutters, watches as Yuui turns back to his coffee pot and fiddles with it, pulling mugs out of the kitchen cabinets. "The hell?"

"We talk. How else do you think I know?" Fai says, growing a little more confident because he thinks Kurogane isn't going to murder him sometime in the next ten minutes. "How else do you think Yuui knows what you like?"

 _Oh._ His face is scorching and Kurogane isn't looking at Yuui now. It doesn't matter that they've slept together; he hasn't purposefully slept with Yuui and it feels strange that Yuui knows, when he's not really supposed to.

"Can we have coffee in bed?" Fai continues, seemingly unaffected. "Naked? All three of us?"

"No!" Kurogane snaps, and he's surprised when he hears Yuui echoing him. They exchange a flustered glance, return their eyes to somewhere other than each other.

Fai crows in delight. "I think you'll have a lot of fun, Kuro-pon! Yuui too."

This is a very awkward start to a relationship that's hopefully not as awkward, and Kurogane just really wants some coffee right now.

.

He sits them down in their living room after a rather awkward breakfast, stares at Yuui. There's no reason for the twins to try hiding anywhere, and Yuui is very reluctant to be alone in the same room as Kurogane. Which is why Fai is even here with them.

"Which times did you pretend to be your brother?" Kurogane demands, leaning forward. He isn't letting this go without trying to piece together when all this happened, and he's damn well going to try and figure if he'd noticed Yuui slipping in his charade. It couldn't all have been an act.

Yuui gulps, huddles closer to Fai. He's looking at the glass-topped coffee table, one hand clutching Fai's. "Um. Um. The first time was, um, right after the summer festival. Fai said he was coming down with a slight cold and he didn't want to pass it on to you."

Kurogane blinks, remembers the time Fai dropped by his apartment with a yukata and danced around in it. Two days later, he was sniffling like he was on the tail-end of a cold. Kurogane had chalked it up to being a very brief bout of illness. "The yukata. That was you?"

Yuui winces, nods. "We figured it must have been very convincing if you never noticed at all."

"What." Kurogane has fond memories of that yukata. He doesn't remember the details of the sex that occurred, only that it was good, and to think that had been _Yuui_ instead of Fai is mind-blowing in itself. And he _never realized it_.

"The second time was when we went to the ice cream shop," Yuui continues, looking down at Fai's fingers linked with his. "I didn't think you'd notice when I got the green tea flavor. So I told you that 'Yuui wanted me to try it'. Which isn't too much of a stretch. Fai and I do that sometimes."

"At least you didn't make him try it," Fai adds. "I always do that."

Kurogane glares, but remembers feeling the bit of relief that there had not been accidental smears of ice cream on his mouth. "I remember that."

"The third was, um, on a school day. Fai and I completely swapped clothes and positions."

"You _what_."

Fai nods, grinning wide. "We thought it'd be interesting. Yuui was teaching his classes how to make a cake. Even I can do that. And I only had simple experiments that day for the kids."

"And we have a lot of the same students, so it's not like we don't recognize them," Yuui adds. "No one actually noticed."

"Until you went to my office and jumped Yuui, Kuro-horny." Fai grins and lays his head on Yuui's shoulder.

"That was _you_?" Kurogane is embarrassed now, that it's not only Fai who knows of that, but Yuui too, and that was supposed to be a secret. Yuui freezes on a grimace.

"Imagine my curiosity, when Yuui interrupted our online chat midway to say you'd dropped by, and then he went and disappeared for the next twenty minutes." Fai waggles his eyebrows. He's snickering like this is his birthday come early, and Kurogane is starting to rethink his decision not to murder him. "He didn't want to break the charade, and besides, I didn't mind. Yuui doesn't get pounced on in his office very often."

Yuui squawks and hides his face in his hands. (That had been some very rough sex.) "Um, the fourth time," he cuts in before Fai can get any further, "it was at your place. Um. I brought some sake."

Kurogane remembers the sake, too. He remembers splitting that bottle fairly equally. Turns out that both Fai and Yuui hold their liquor well; the sex that night had been mellow. Which is something Yuui deserves over any of that rough stuff.

"And the fifth was, um, two weeks ago. Ferris wheel ride?" Yuui's smile is strained; Kurogane remembers the way the blond had leaped into his chest and their carriage had rocked, and for a moment he'd been afraid that the little car would dislodge and plummet. "Yeah. That was scary."

"You didn't look afraid," he retorted.

"Not much to see when I'm looking out or at your shirt," Yuui mutters.

"And the last one," Fai whispers, nudging his twin. Yuui glances nervously at him, one of those looks that mean _you can't be serious_.

"What is it." Kurogane fears the worst, though he can't think of many things that are worse than this.

Yuui squirms uncomfortably in his seat, as if he's trying to bury himself in the couch. "Um, two nights ago. I... sneaked into your place when you were asleep. And, um, kissed you."

He'd thought he'd dreamed that. "You were pretending to be the other idiot?"

"Well. I was wearing Fai's things. Does that count?"

Kurogane heaves a huge sigh, rubs his temples. It's a lot to process, and he doesn't know what to do with the twins right now. "Doesn't really matter, does it?"

The twins share a look and shrug, each uncomfortable in their own way.

"Look, we'll start afresh. I need to rebuild my trust in you," he tells them. "No more sex for now." At Fai's whine, he glares. "It's partly your fault. Don't look at me like that."

But the twins agree, and that is hopefully the first step in the right direction.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"He likes when you lick his cock," Fai whispers in Yuui's ear. They're in bed, huddled together beneath the sheets, and Fai hears the way Yuui swallows noisily. "Just like what we do, but at the end of it, no teeth. Just tongue. He moans a lot."

"You don't— You're serious when you do this, aren't you?" Yuui whispers back, his breathing a little ragged.

Fai smiles slyly at him. "I'm serious like Yuui when I'm in bed with Kuro-pon. You don't have to pretend very much at all."

"Okay. I think I can do this."

"You will, Yuui." Fai snuggles closer, kisses his cheek. "Kuro-sama is delicious. Especially when he's inside."

Yuui groans and squirms. His breathing comes a little quicker. "This is not fair."

Fai grins at him, reaches over to pat where Yuui is trying not to touch. "Tomorrow. You'll see. You'll like it."

His twin whines louder, and Fai smiles. He thinks Yuui will make it through the visit with no problems at all.


	3. Kurogane, Youou, Fai

_So I split Kurogane into two. o_O Currently out of the country; this I had prepared before I left. :P_

 _Written for clampkink. **Warning** for self-esteem issues._

* * *

 **Kurogane, Youou, Fai**

It has always been the three of them—Kurogane, Youou, Fai.

There is Youou, tall, dark and energetic, nicknamed the Monkey King for his boyish love of climbing trees. There is Kurogane, equally tall and dark, but quiet and dangerous and violent; the 'Black Steel' Kurogane that people know to avoid. Then there is Fai, pale and gangly and fair-haired, a bumbling idiot if there ever was one.

Fai never really knows why the twins picked him up at all, in the first place. One day they weren't there, and the next day they were, chasing away the schoolyard bullies that yank on his hair and call him unlucky. He has always been the weakest link in team sports, the one awkward player that's the last to be chosen and the first to be discarded, the one he wishes he wasn't.

Maybe he gives them something to protect. Kurogane has plenty of strength to go around, and Youou likes having someone littler than him that he can boss about. Between the two of them, the bullies that have plagued Fai fall to the wayside, and he doesn't get teased as much for his funny name and his preference for frill and color. Fai is nothing short of thankful for their presence.

For what it's worth, Fai grows up with the twins by his side. He learns to climb trees and run laps around the school, and though his form never bulks up for all the exercise he does, he gradually learns to keep up with the twins. They grow into puberty, voices breaking, shoulders stretching, bodies changing.

He falls in love with the twins.

Maybe he shouldn't have been relying on them so much, and maybe he should have been spending more time with girls. But the twins are everything he admires, all confidence and strength and calm, things he desperately needs but doesn't have.

Adolescence comes with changes to his body that are vastly inconvenient. Fai learns to lie because he absolutely cannot explain why he gets hard seeing Youou pull his shirt off, or why Kurogane slanting him a look makes all his blood rush south. He makes his excuses, finds ways to hide his reactions to them, learns to be very, very good at lying through his teeth.

They'll probably think him revolting for his attraction, hate him like the schoolyard bullies they've protected him from, and so Fai doesn't draw any attention to himself, or the way he's so fucking girly. He wears his pants loose and his underwear tight, and steers the topic away whenever their conversations skirt it.

(Curiously enough, the twins don't talk about things like romance or love or sex. They don't share that about themselves, but Fai is okay with that, because then he gets to keep his secrets to himself.)

Except he finds them one day, pushed up against the wall in their room, Kurogane's fingers in Youou's belt loops and Youou's hands in Kurogane's hair, kissing deep and slow and sensual.

He can't speak, can't think, but the way the twins grind into each other has him achingly hard in a matter of seconds. His mouth is dry and there's so much he needs and wants, and all he can do is stare.

They realize he's there when they separate to tug at their clothes. Fai's throat works; he can't speak, doesn't know what to say. _I thought I'd say hi_ doesn't cut it at all, and there's not enough blood left in his brain, besides. He shuffles backwards, suddenly afraid of losing their friendship, and his heart squeezes painfully in his chest.

There's no one else in the house when he mumbles an "I didn't see anything," and yanks the bedroom door open. He's already thinking about going home to hide and curl up and cry because why would they want him when they've got each other, when strong arms circle around his shoulders, and he's pulled up against a warm, firm chest.

"We're sorry," Youou says quietly behind him. "We shouldn't have kept it from you."

Fai just feels like crying. It feels like a slap in the face.

Kurogane comes to stand in front of him, red eyes dark and guilty. "Sorry. We tried talking about it a time or two, but you never seemed to want to talk about it."

And all he can think of are the times he's tried to avoid the topic because he was too much of a coward to admit that he's in love with them. It doesn't seem like it's worth mentioning, now.

"We love you, Fai. Youou and I," Kurogane says quietly. And Fai's breath rushes out of his chest so fast that he's dizzy and confused.

They end up sitting down on the couch, all three of them. Fai discovers that they do want to be in a relationship with him. He stutters that he's interested in them, that he really likes them. Somehow, he doesn't faint. They agree not to do anything until they've had time to think about it.

The next time they meet, it's at the twins' house, and Fai has spent the entire week seesawing between glee and debilitating self-doubt and gasping with a hand down his pants.

He tells them he'd like to be in a relationship. They start off with kisses. It doesn't stay at kisses—his body does very well at broadcasting its desire—and they kind of stumble into the bedroom and lock the door, and he's sandwiched between them and kissing and there are big hands on him. They touch his arms and his back and he's writhing and gasping and helpless, because he's never done this before.

Kurogane and Youou strip him between themselves, and Fai thinks he's died and gone to heaven when they press up against him, hard and strong and naked. They take turns kissing him, touching his arms and stomach and everything else, and he's delirious with pleasure and need when they curl their hands around him, ease a finger in him, and stretch.

He comes embarrassingly quickly, when Kurogane's mouth is around him and Youou's fingers are in him. The twins don't mind, though. They kiss to share his taste; he lies limply in bed and sighs when they come to lie on either side of him, slowly caressing his chest and back. When his body finally recovers, they shift their attentions lower, teeth on his nipples and mouth around his cock. Youou returns to stretching him; Fai whimpers and grinds back, and someone claps a hand over his mouth when Youou pushes into him, big and hard and— Fai can't think, can only feel. His cock is heavy and Youou eases him on top of Kurogane, who is slippery with arousal and who has his legs spread open.

Youou teaches him to stretch. Kurogane waits patiently while he fumbles his way in. He's hot and tight, and Fai trembles, hardly able to concentrate when Youou's moving in him. Fai does press into Kurogane eventually. It's a sensory overload; he whines and gasps and jerks, and Youou stops moving so he can adjust. He slides in Kurogane, feels Youou in him, and Kurogane's groans push him over the edge.

Fai ends up in a dazed pile on one half of the twins' bed, watching them fuck each other slowly. They're watching him as they do this though, identical grins on their faces, and he thinks this really isn't so bad, being in a complicated relationship with the twins. They've put up with him thus far, they've shared their secret with him, and they want him.

It doesn't make him feel any better about himself, but it's a start. Fai thinks this might turn out for the better, after all.


	4. furries under your bed

Kurogane finds _something_ beneath his bed.

Written for clampkink.

* * *

 **furries under your bed**

There was something beneath his bed. There was something beneath his bed, and it had four large eyes in a row that glowed luminously blue at him.

Kurogane held his breath and held the creature's stare. It stared back. For a long, pregnant moment, there was no sound from either of them. He swallowed uncomfortably. His track suit was sweaty and it was probably leaving sweat stains on his floor the longer he remained crouched in front of his bed.

Slowly, Kurogane cleared his throat. The damned chairman had not mentioned anything about strange creatures living in his apartment when he first moved in, and he was going have her head for this. She had to have known, because her smile was so sly when she bade him goodbye last week, and it was as if she expected him to report something different when she asked him how he was settling in every day.

"Hello," he said awkwardly, feeling very stupid for even thinking he should greet something like this. Maybe it was two cats. "You aren't supposed to be here."

One of them yawned—large blue eyes closed, accompanied by a long breath. It shuffled against the floorboards, sounding unnaturally heavy for something crammed beneath his bed, and Kurogane tensed, getting ready to strike it down if necessary.

"Hello," said a voice that he had been finding increasingly familiar. "We didn't think you'd notice us this soon, Kuro-human."

"What—"

Pale hands scrabbled against the floorboards, dragged a thin, tall man out from beneath his bed, dressed snugly in a lab coat. There wasn't any mistaking that light blond hair. "C'mon out, Yuui, he's found us."

"No," the other said, and this time, Kurogane sighed.

"What the hell are the two of you doing under my bed? Is there even enough space in there?" He shoved a hand into the mysteriously-dark shadows beneath his bed, caught the straight, starched edge of a chef's uniform, and _tugged_.

Yuui Fluorite came tumbling out, landing in a heap next to where Fai was sitting on his ass, licking at the back of his hand. He yelped and tried to burrow into Fai's side, pointedly avoiding Kurogane's eyes.

"Mind telling me why the two of you have cat ears?" Kurogane grumbled. Not only had they broken into his apartment, but they also had glowing eyes and fuzzy ears poking through their wispy golden hair. This wasn't natural at all.

"I think the right question would be, 'Why don't you have cat ears every other time?'" Fai grinned brightly at him, leaned over to lick his twin's cheek. "Yuui is dusty."

"You shoved me in first," the home econs teacher said reproachfully, still refusing to look Kurogane in the eye. "This is all your fault, Fai."

Kurogane stared as Fai snorted and licked the entirety of Yuui's face. "You have five minutes to get out," he said. "This is trespassing."

Fai blinked innocently at him, petted the other blond on the head. "We live here, Kuro-rin. Or has Yuuko-sensei not mentioned that to you? You're sleeping in Yuui's bed."

"What." Kurogane stared, and shook his head, but the two idiots were still in front of him, neither appearing to leave anytime soon. "What the hell."


End file.
